Where's Joe?
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Everyone loved and respected the Hardy brothers, both of them. And that's why everyone was in shock and disbelief when Frank was arrested one night for the disappearance of his brother.


~So, I have been watching The Hardy Boys starring Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson a lot lately and I'm reading, 'What happened at midnight.' Both very interesting. I don't know where this idea came from. It's insane and dramatic, but who doesn't like that every once in a while? This takes place around the 1978 or so. Please go easy on me this is my first Hardy Boys story.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Violence.

Frank Hardy, was a boy of eighteen with black hair and stood at 6'0''. Frank was a good student and played many sports at school and he was so very close to his little brother, Joe Hardy, who was just two years younger than him. Joe might not be that great in school, his best subjects being Science, History and Physical Education. A big difference between the two brothers were that Joe went with his gut feeling and jumped without looking as his brother put it while Frank was the more logical and rational one of the two.

They lived with their father, Fenton Hardy, a retired NYPD and currently a private investigator. His sister, Gertrude Hardy, lived with them also.

Everyone loved and respected the Hardy brothers, both of them. And that's why everyone was in shock and disbelief when Frank was arrested one night for the disappearance of his brother.

It all started on a Friday night at the Hardy residence. Fenton Hardy had driven Aunt Gertrude to the store to pick up some groceries. Frank and Joe stayed in that night to relax. They had just solved a drug smuggling ring. The dealers were shipping out drugs using stolen boats and the boys were utterly exhausted.

Joe plopped down on the couch beside the older boy, causing the book that was in Frank's hands to fall to the ground.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"At the moment, you bugging me," Said Frank, "I'm trying to finish this book. I've been wanting to finish it for some time now, but it seems we're always wrapped up in some case."

"Well we kinda are Frank."

"I'm going to finish this book tonight if it kills me. So if you would be so kind to leave," Frank smirked.

"Fine. I was just going to get a glass of lemonade and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hey get me a glass too, would ya?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "What, am I your slave now?"

"No worse, your my little brother. Go on." Frank threw a pillow at Joe and the blonde Hardy dodged it by running into the kitchen. Now of course Frank was just teasing the younger boy. That's what brothers did.

Joe came back a few minutes later with a glass of the light yellow liquid in each hand. Sipping his, he handed the other one to Frank. Frank took it, "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be in my room," Joe grinned to show Frank he was playing around.

Joe was just starting to act like his old self again. It had been exactly seven months since Iola Morton, sister of Chet Morton, was murdered. Joe and Iola had liked one another since they were little and had been going steady for about a year when she died. Joe had blamed himself for her death and went into a deep state of depression and of course Frank was there for him the whole time. It had been fours months since Joe started smiling and laughing again. During Joe's whole depression it felt like Frank had lost Joe and Frank couldn't bare it if he really lost his little brother.

With in the next half hour Frank had finished his beverage and felt his eye lids getting extremely heavy. Frank didn't understand why he was getting to sleepy. He had gotten plenty of rest the night before.

"That last case must have taken a lot out. . " he couldn't even complete his sentence, he drifted off to dream land.

The next time he opened his eyes he was laying on the floor. And he couldn't have fallen off the couch, because he almost laying in front of the door; several feet away from where he had fallen asleep.

He slowly sat up and rested head in his hands, his head pounded. The dark haired teen felt as if his head were about to explode. He noticed something on the sleeve of his light blue sweater. It was red and he soon discovered that it was all over his hands, sweater and khaki pants. Some of it was even on the carpet. Fear washed over Frank's body as he realized what it was; blood.

He ran his hands all over his body searching for any sign of an injury. He found none. A thought hit him hard and he sprang up, racing up the stairs calling, "Joe! Joe where are you?" Joe wasn't in his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, Joe wasn't in the house at all.

Frank was soon back in the living room. He was slightly shaking as he walked over to the phone and as he was reaching for it the front door burst open to reveal two policemen.

"Hands where I can see them!"

"What?" Frank asked, confused.

"I said hands where I can see them!"

Frank slowly raised his hands and put them in the air, and the other cop went over behind him and then cuffed his hands behind his back. Frank recognized them, Officers Bill Jones, whom Frank and Joe had known since they little and Officer Terry Collins, who had just joined the force about a little less than a year ago.

"Officers please," Frank pleaded, "What's going on? I don't understand. Wh-where's my brother? Where's Joe?"

"Franklin Hardy you have the right to remain silent. . ." As Officer Collins read off his rights Frank was trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was reading his book and falling asleep and then somehow he awoke on the floor with blood all over him.

"Officer Jones, please. You've known me for years!"

"Don't raise your voice, son," The Officer Jones said sadly, "Come Terry, we have to get him down to the station and get a sample of the blood on his clothes."

"It's no doubt that it's his brother's," Collins grumbled, "I mean his brother is missing and the phone call. . ."

"Alright, that's enough." Bill said.

Frank heard Collins curse Bill under his breath. With that said Terry lead Frank out of the door and down the driveway to the police car. Terry was bending Frank's head down to get him into the car when Fenton and Gertrude pulled up. Fenton got out of his car faster than greased lightning.

"Bill, what's going on here?" He demanded.

"Frank!" Aunt Gertrude said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Fenton," Bill nodded, "We've received a phone call about an hour ago and it was very urgent and I'm afraid it was from. . ."

"Cut to the chase! Why are you arresting my son?"

"Fenton, Frank is being charged with the death of Joseph Hardy."

~I know chapter one is short and I'm so sorry about that! I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. . .I know. I'm evil. The other chapters that follow will be a lot longer! Promise! Reviews?~


End file.
